A Little Less Conversation, A Little More Action
by Vixen Rouge
Summary: défi pervers pour l'amour du ridicule, yaoi explicite, pédophilie NC18 Tseng x Seph x Reno, Reno x Hojo... J'ai honte de laisser ça en ligne mais bon, puisque ça a encore ses lecteurs...


**Title :** A Little Less Conversation, A Little More Action

**Author :** Vixen Rouge

**Base :** Final Fantasy VII ©_Squaresoft Ltd. 1997_

**Disclaimers :** ce qui appartient à Square appartient à Square, blah blah…

**NdVixen :** on m'a lancé un défi, je le relève : couple à 3 (même si ça n'se dit pas).

**Warnings :** yaoi lime lemon, pédophilie (NC-18) légèrement UA pour les âges des persos (le ficker est roi !)

**_A Little Less Conversation, A Little More Action _**

Parce que c'était tout de même crevant les entraînements ! Sentir l'eau couler sur sa peau, les muscles se détendre… Oui, il méritait tout de même bien ça. Se sentir propre, se sentir frais… Les entraînements avaient beau être crevants, c'était tout de même mieux que cette autre vie dont il avait été arraché.

Peut-être simplement par pitié.

Peut-être par intérêt…

Il n'en avait jamais trop rien su, il n'avait de toutes façons pas cherché à savoir.

Il coupa l'eau et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux pour en retirer un maximum d'eau, décola les mèches collées contre sa nuque et le haut de son dos… Ils commençaient tout doucement à atteindre une bonne longueur… C'était peut-être à cause d'eux qu'il s'en était sorti toutes ces années… ces cheveux d'un rouge si surnaturel…

Reno soupira, attrapa sa serviette pour se sécher rapidement, se rhabilla et quitta le bâtiment pour regagner l'appartement.

L'appartement de Tseng des Turks. Des Turks depuis quelques temps, le jeune homme n'avait jamais que seize ans, c'était encore jeune pour l'emploi.

Reno rentra sans se poser de questions. C'était toujours pareil après les entraînements tardifs. Il ne mangeait presque rien avant, se défoulait, et rentrait en forme, le ventre vide, sans la moindre sensation de faim…

_C'est pas comme ça que je vais réussir à devenir plus épais…_

Quelques mois sur la Plaque n'effacent pas si rapidement onze ans dans les Taudis… Il avait gardé ce physique presque malingre typique de la plupart des habitants des Taudis. Et encore. Il avait eu la chance d'être plutôt bien nourri…

N'ayant ni envie de manger, ni envie de regarder la télé, ni envie de lire ni quoi que ce soit d'autre en particulier, le garçon fini par décider d'aller se coucher, rentra dans la chambre en se déshabillant rapidement, gardant juste un T-shirt ample sur lui et se glissa sous les draps, se collant contre la personne déjà présente pour profiter de sa chaleur.

Evidemment il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour s'apercevoir que ladite personne n'était pas la même que d'habitude, qu'elle n'avait ni la peau dorée ni les cheveux noirs… C'était plutôt l'exact contraire… Peau claire et cheveux blancs…

_Tiens donc…_

Reno esquissa un petit sourire amusé et aventura une main sur ce corps inconnu. Rien qu'à son odeur, le garçon pouvait dire qu'il s'agissait d'un homme. Après ces années passées en maison close ses sens s'étaient légèrement aiguisés sur certains points…

Sous la peau des muscles durs…

-Qu'est-ce que…

Voix grave, assez profonde…

L'homme se retourna d'un mouvement et plaqua Reno sous lui.

-D'où tu sors, toi ?

-C'est plutôt à moi de le dire ! répliqua Reno en tentant de ne pas gémir malgré la douleur au niveau de ses poignets. J'habite ici, moi !

-Ça ne m'explique pas pourquoi tu étais en train de me carresser…

-Oh, dis pas ça comme ça ! je t'ai rien fait ! et puis je suis sûr que ça t'a plu…

Un léger éclat de rire leur parvint et ils tournèrent leurs regards vers la porte de la chambre, et plus précisément vers le jeune homme qui se tenait dans son encadrement.

-Tseng, tu peux m'expliquer ? lui lança l'homme aux cheveux blanc argenté.

-Laisse, Seph, c'est juste Reno… un gosse que j'ai trouvé dans les Taudis… je m'occupe de lui et il crèche ici…

-Tu m'avais caché ça…

-Disons plutôt que j'avais oublié de t'en parler, répondit Tseng d'un ton malicieux.

L'utaien se tourna vers le rouquin.

-Tu m'as devancé… Je pensais te chopper en chemin mais…

-Tu voulais me demander d'aller coucher ailleurs pour t'envoyer en l'air avec ce type ? coupa Reno.

Les deux hommes passèrent de leur couleur de peau normale au blanc puis au rouge.

-C'est ça ? insista Reno. Fais pas cette tête, _Tsengy_ ! Tu devrais savoir depuis le temps, j'ai un sixième sens pour ce genre de choses…

L'utaien soupira.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Reno. Et quand bien même ce serait vrai… qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire…?

-J'ai pas envie d'aller dormir ailleurs… J'veux rester avec toi ! répondit le rouquin d'un ton plaintif.

-Ce sont des gamineries…, soupira Tseng.

-Je serai sage ! ajouta Reno en riant à moitié.

L'utaien secoua la tête d'un air amusé et posa son regard sur Sephiroth.

-Tu peux le lâcher… …Qu'est-ce que tu penses de sa proposition ?

-Tseng…

Ils se fixèrent un moment avant de reporter leurs regards sur le rouquin.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est…? Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ?

-Ce qu'on comptait faire, répondit Sephiroth. Avec une petite variante au programme puisque tu as l'air décidé à rester ici…

Etait-ce aussi dans cet intérêt là que Tseng l'avait arraché aux Taudis…? Il n'en savait rien et n'avait pas envie de demander…

-Ne lui fait pas mal, Seph, c'est tout ce que je te demande, lança Tseng.

-Comme tu voudras…

L'argenté se pencha sur Reno pour murmurer à son oreille, humant au passage l'odeur de sa peau et de ses cheveux fraichement lavés.

-Je suis sûr que tu peux faire beaucoup mieux que tout à l'heure…

-Oh oui, je peux… Si tu veux que je te montre, couche-toi.

Sephiroth se retint d'éclater de rire et lança un regard interrogateur vers Tseng. Celui-ci s'était assis sur chaise et regardait tranquillement la scène.

-Fais-lui confiance… j'ai pas eu l'occasion de tester personellement mais j'ai déjà eu un petit aperçu…

-Mission…? demanda Sephiroth.

Tseng acquieça du regard. L'argenté secoua la tête d'un air amusé et roula sur le dos. Reno se redressa aussitôt pour passer à califourchon au-dessus de lui.

-Tseng, allume la lumière, s'teup' !

L'utaien s'exécuta, tendant juste le bras pour atteindre l'interrupteur.

-Hum, beau corps…, commenta Reno. C'est bien ce que je pensais…

-Un peu moin de discussion, un peu plus d'action, gamin…

Le rouquin hocha la tête d'un air malicieux et commença à retirer le T-shirt trop grand qu'il portait pour dormir avec lenteur puis s'assit tranquillement sur le ventre de l'argenté.

-T'as quel âge au fait…? demanda Sephiroth.

-Onze ans, et toi ?

-Le double…

Reno se coucha sur le torse de l'argenté, laissant ses mains s'y balader et jouer avec ce qu'elles pouvaient trouver de distrayant, et commença à mordiller et lécher la peau de son cou, puis à la sucer, regardant avec plaisir les traces rouges violacées sur la peau claire.

-Et c'est excitant de se faire tripoter par un gosse ? demanda Reno en portant deux doigts à ses lèvres, les caressant du bout de la langue un instant en attendant la réponse.

-Assez…, murmura Sephiroth.

Le rouquin le nargua quelques secondes, faisant mine de lui présenter ses doigts puis les retirants, et présentant finalement sa langue, redessinant le contour des lèvres avant de s'inviter dans la bouche de l'argenté. La température commença à augmenter légèrement quand le garçon commença quelques mouvements suggestifs du bassin.

Sephiroth rouvrit les yeux avec surprise en sentant les mains de Tseng se refermer sur ses poignets et les joindre au-dessus de sa tête avant de lier solidement aux barreaux du lit à l'aide d'une corde, et tout cela en moins de quelques secondes.

-Tseng…?

-Reste calme, mon loup…

Reno se redressa, à nouveau assis sur le ventre de Sephiroth, deux doigts à sa bouche, le regardant avec défiance et malice, une de ses mains s'aventurant sur la peau derrière lui jusqu'à attraper le sexe de l'argenté.

-Tu en as envie…?

Sephiroth resta silencieux, se mordant juste la lèvre inférieure.

-Tu en as envie…, conclut Reno.

Il échangea un rapide regard avec Tseng et l'utaien vint s'asseoir à genoux à côté de Sephiroth. Reno passa de l'autre côté, juste en face Tseng. L'utaien lui attrapa les hanches et colla sa langue contre son sexe.

-Oh non, Tseng… tu vas quand même pas…, tenta Sephiroth.

L'autre ne lui préta aucune attention et commença à lécher avec le sexe tendu du gamin sous le regard de l'argenté. Puis à sucer, arrachant soupirs et gémissements de plaisir au rouquin. Sephiroth aurait aimé regarder ailleurs mais le spectacle était tout de même… captivant. Et diablement excitant.

-Tseng, bordel, détache-moi…! Me laisse pas comme ça, merde !

Il fallut encore un moment pour que Tseng daigne lui préter attention.

-Il a bon goût…, murmura-t-il. Reno, montre à Seph de quoi tu es capable à ce jeu là…

Le gosse ne se fit pas prier davantage, passant entre les jambes de l'argenté comme si se glisser entre les cuisses d'un homme était quelque chose de parfaitement naturel pour un enfant de son âge, et commença à jouer sur son érection du bout des lèvres, du bout de la langue, du bout des doigts, en caresse furtives se faisant désirer.

-Ne le fais pas trop souffrir, Re…, finit par lui demander Tseng.

-Comme tu veux…

Les caresses se firent plus langoureuses, plus fortes, le rouquin accentuant les contacts avec application, visiblement habitué à ces gestes, le sexe de l'argenté entre ses lèvres…

-Ça te plait, mon loup…?

-Tseng, bâtard ! bien sûr ! siffla Sephiroth entre deux gémissements.

-Je m'inquiète juste pour toi…

-Tu parles…! Ça t'excite tout ça !

-C'est vrai…, admit-il avec calme. C'est vrai…

Sephiroth secoua la tête.

-Tseng… comment se fait-il que tu sois le seul encore habillé ? réussi-t-il à demander.

-Parce que je suis sorti et qu'on ne sort pas tout nu, répondit l'utaien en riant.

-Tu vas me faire croire que tu es sorti en _kimono_, peut-être ?

L'utaien ne répondit que par un sourire en disant long sur la préméditation de la situation. L'argenté soupira, étouffant péniblement un énième gémissement de plaisir.

-Hmmph…! Reno…! …plus…!

Le rouquin haussa un sourcil. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude d'être appelé par son prénom dans ce genre de situations. Raison de plus pour satisfaire le client, sans doute…

Tseng observait cela d'un œil amusé. Quand les soupirs et les gémissements de l'argenté atteinre un certain niveau sonore – disons assez élevé – il se leva et fit signe à Reno d'arrêter pour en faire de même.

Tirade de jurons immédiate de la part de l'argenté.

-Oh, merde, Tseng ! qu'est-ce que t'as ce soir, bon sang ! gémit-il à moitié.

-Je m'amuse, répondit simplement l'utaien en se baissant un peu pour être à la hauteur de Reno.

Il lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille et le gamin plissa ses lèvres en un léger rictus.

-Pas de problème, Tsengy-kitty…

Tseng leva les yeux au ciel avant de les fermer en sentant les lèvres de Reno contre les siennes. Le gosse aventura ses mains sur le coup de Tseng, puis les fit glisser jusqu'à ses épaules, les dénudant au passage, et continua ainsi à faire glisser l'étoffe de soie noire sur la peau dorée de l'utaien jusqu'à le mettre torse nu. Tseng se redressa tandis que Reno s'activait tranquillement à retirer sa ceinture pour ensuite achever de retirer le kimono.

-C'est ce que tu voulais, non…? Sephiroth…?

-Approche que je te voies mieux…, répondit l'argenté d'un ton sarcastique.

L'utaien grimpa sur le lit et passa au-dessus de Sephiroth.

-Comme ça ?

-C'est mieux…

-Bien.

Là tout devint noir pour Sephiroth.

-C'est quoi ce délire ?

-Reste calme, reste calme ! lui conseilla Tseng en riant à moitié. Serre bien, Re…

Le petit roux s'appliqua à faire un beau nœud plat derrière la tête de l'argenté et ajusta une dernière fois le bandeau noir pour être sûr qu'il couvre bien ses yeux.

-Tseng…?

Il n'obtint aucune réponse mais sentit qu'on lui déliait légèrement les poignets. Il tenta aussitôt de se dégager des liens mais reçu un puissant coup en plein torse avec la sensation qu'il venait de se faire électrocuter. Il resta un instant paralysé et abasourdi par ce qui venait de lui arriver. …On l'avait… frappé ? …lui ? Le Général Sephiroth ?

-Sur le ventre, ordonna Tseng.

-C'était quoi ce truc ?

-Trois fois rien, mais si tu n'obéis pas tu vas en refaire l'expérience…

-Hey, c'est pas un gosse de seize ans qui va me donner des ordres…

-Dans ce cas disons que c'est juste un conseil… Allez, ne fait pas d'histoires, je suis sûr que tu rêves de te laisser aller à ce genre de bassesses… C'est toujours pareil avec ceux qui ont du pouvoir, ils finissent par prendre goût à se laisser dominer par des petits salopards tels que nous…

Il ne se passa rien pendant un instant. Seuls de petits bruits métalliques parvenaient au général.

-Alors ? demanda Tseng.

-…D'accord… mais je veux voir…

-Quel dommage, Reno s'était tant appliqué à faire ce nœud…, se moqua Tseng. Mais si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux…

-C'est ce que je veux ! coupa Sephiroth en hurlant à moitié.

-Ne crie pas… et passe sur le ventre.

L'argenté soupira et s'exécuta. Il se retrouva aussitôt poignets liés au bas des barreaux du lit. …Puis Tseng se décida à retirer le bandeau. Le général lança rapidement quelques regards autour de lui pour localiser les autres. Tseng était adossé aux barreaux du lit juste à côté de lui et Reno était debout sur le lit, armé d'une matraque téléscopique…

_EMR… ce gosse sait utiliser ça…?_

Sephiroth ne put que noter qu'il avait repassé son T-shirt. Il avait aussi des bracelets de cuir aux poignets et un « collier de chien » au cou.

-Il avait froid, commenta Tseng d'un ton neutre. Tu vas le réchauffer n'est-ce pas…?

-Avec les mains attachées et l'impossibilité de bouger ?

-Je suis sûr que tu en es aussi capable que lui en serait capable… Viens ici, Reno…

-Tu veux que je lui montre ? demanda le gosse.

-En quelque sorte…

Reno s'approcha de Tseng et lui tendit les poignets. L'utaien attrapa une chaînette partant d'un bracelet et l'attacha à l'autre, puis accrocha une laisse à l'anneau prévu à cet effet dans le collier. Le général les regarda un moment s'embrasser, se lécher, se mordre…

-Tseng… ça ira… j'ai compris… arrête ça s'il te plait…

-Le spectacle n'est pas assez divertissant…?

-Je préfère être acteur que spectateur…

-Je vois…

L'utaien accrocha l'extrêmité de la laisse qu'il tenait aux barreaux et descendit du lit.

-Montre au gamin ce que tu es capable de faire, Seph ! lui lança-t-il.

Reno défit discrètement la chaînette entre ses poignets pour avoir plus de liberté de mouvement et se glissa sous Sephiroth.

-Montre-moi un peu…

L'argenté secoua la tête et embrassa le rouquin, pressant leurs deux corps l'un contre l'autre, se délecta un moment de la peau fine de son cou, la dévorant de baisers et de morsures légères, traçant les lignes formées par les muscles du bout de la langue, s'aventurant jusqu'au lobe de l'oreille pour jouer avec… Visiblement le gosse appréciait assez. Sephiroth descendit jusque sur son torse pour mordiller ses tétons… Reno se redressait peu à peu pour imposer de nouvelles zones toujours plus basses. Ventre, nombril, bas du ventre…

-On dirait que ça te plait tout ça, gamin…

-Hmmm, oui… un peu moins de discussion, un peu plus d'action, vieux…

Sephiroth esquissa un sourire. La situation lui semblait quelque peu absurde… mais pas désagréable. Il se mit donc en devoir de satisfaire un peu les désirs du gosse.

-On dirait que tu ne te débrouilles pas mal dans ces conditions…, commenta la voix de Tseng derrière lui.

L'instant d'après il se retrouvait avec l'utaien juste au-dessus de lui, collé contre son dos. La douce chaleur émanant de lui était appréciable…

_Une couverture de chair… _

Puis se furent ses mains, parcourant le corps de l'argenté avec rapidité, effleurant la peau avec douceur, juste assez pour exciter les nerfs le temps d'un instant… Puis elles s'envolèrent un instant avant de revenir, l'une caressant doucement le sexe de l'argenté, l'autre se glissant entre ses fesses. Sephiroth ferma les yeux. Inutile de protester face à cela…

-Tu es détendu dis-moi… ça te plait…? demanda Tseng.

Le général préféra ne rien répondre. De toutes façons il avait la langue occupée à autre chose. Tseng échappa un petit rire moqueur et se pencha sur son dos pour le chatouiller du bout de la langue.

-Tu frissonnes…

L'utaien continua un moment à préparer l'argenté, le caressant doucement, puis retira ses doigts pour les remplacer aussitôt par son sexe, allant et venant en soupirant de plaisir.

-Le plaisir te va bien, Tsengy-Kitty, commenta Reno.

-A toi aussi, mon renard…

Le silence se retrouva rapidement disloqué par les gémissements, soupirs et autres suppliques plus ou moins complètes, grognements, murmures et autres exclamations de plaisir des trois garçons.

Reno haussa un sourcil amusé en voyant l'écran de son PHS sur la table de nuit s'allumer. Un léger bruit de vibration se fit vaguement entendre et le gamin attrapa l'objet. Il l'ouvrit d'un mouvement du pouce et le colla à son oreille.

-Zack ?

« T'es où ? »

-Chez Tseng… _mmh_…! pourquoi ?

« Vous faites la fête ou quoi ? »

-Ouais on peut dire ça… _aah…_ je sais pas si j'peux te raconter c'qui s'passe exactem' _haaan_…

-Reno, raccroche, ça se fait pas, ordonna Tseng d'un ton largement amusé. C'est qui ?

-Zack, un pote.

-Ça craint ?

-Non, aucun risque qu'il parle… _Aow !_ …Seph, continue… _mmh ! _

« Hey, Re ! raconte, merde ! j'veux savoir ! on est potes, non ? »

-_Hmm_… on… on est en train… _mmh, bordel de dieux…!_ …en train de s'envoyer en l'air, c'est tout…

« Quoi ? sans dec' ? »

Reno entendu un grand éclat de rire à l'autre bout des ondes, mais il n'y pretta rapidement plus la moindre attention, trop absorbé par le plaisir total venant de le submerger, lui arrachant une tirade de jurons gémis à un niveau sonore… assez élevé pour des gémissements.

-Oh, putain, Seph… tu te débrouilles…!

Et il s'écroula à côté des deux autres, tentant de reprendre son souffle et se caressant.

« Hey, Re ! y'a qui ? »

-Moi, Tseng et un certain Sephiroth… tu savais qu'il a _vraiment_ les cheveux blanc argenté ?

« _Sephiroth ? LE général Sephiroth ?_ »

-Ouais, répondit Reno en se marrant. Il suce diablement bien…

« Me dit pas que ce type est gay ? »

-Qu'il est quoi ?

« Gay… »

-Gai ? Pas tellement, il est plutôt froid j'dirais… pas l'air très joyeux comme mec…

« Reno, pas « gai », « joyeux », je disais « gay », « homosexuel »… »

-Homosexuquoi ?

« Houla, mais d'où tu sors, toi ? Homosexuel, c'est les gens qui couchent euh… les mecs avec les mecs et les nanas avec les nanas… »

-Il y a un mot pour ça ? s'escalaffa Reno. C'est stupide ! Tout le monde couche avec tout le monde de toutes façons !

« Pas vraiment non… »

Le rouquin avisa un instant les deux autres toujours dans leurs ébats puis attrapa son T-shirt parce qu'il commençait à avoir quelque peu froid maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus personne pour s'occuper de l'allumer. Il l'enfila rapidement, attrapa son EMR et quitta la chambre pour la cuisine.

-Et tu fais quoi toi, là ?

« Je suis au téléphone »

-Sans dec' ! et à part ça ?

« J'comptais aller draguer un peu dans les bars… »

-Je vois…

Reno posa un verre sur la table, hésita un instant, puis le rangea pour s'installer tranquillement dans un fauteuil au salon, tentant d'ouvrir une bouteille de vodka neuve d'une seule main – il se résigna rapidement à coincer son PHS entre son oreille et son épaule pour arriver à un résultat un peu plus concluant.

« Tu voudrais pas venir ? »

-Je sais pas… j'ai à boire ici et même pas besoin de draguer pour m'envoyer en l'air…

« Hum, c'est vrai… j'en reviens toujours pas… »

-Ah, il en faut peu pour te choquer !

« Tu as onze ans, Reno ! ces types sont bien plus agés que toi ! »

-J'ai déjà eu droit à pire…

« Hum… bon, si jamais ça t'intéresse de nous rejoindre… »

-Nous ?

« Ouais, y'a Cloud, un ami… »

-Ah…

« Si t'es intéressé t'appelle, okay ? »

-Ça marche…

Il raccrocha et regarda son PHS. Ce genre de trucs connaissaient une toute autre utilisation en maison de passe… Il se mit à rire en y repensant et commença à boire.

Cela faisait un moment que les choses avaient commencé à devenir floues dans l'esprit de Reno. Néanmoins aux cris qu'il entendait il était largement capable de dire que Sephiroth avait repris le dessus et faisait chèrement payer à Tseng son audace. Si encore on pouvait dire cela ainsi…

-Clac, clac, clac… frappe-moi j'aime ça…, se mit à chantonner Reno en riant, ne semblant visiblement plus complètement en phase avec la réalité. …Clac, clac, clac, encore plus fort…

Il se leva, bouteille de vodka entammée dans une main et EMR dans l'autre et marcha jusqu'à la porte en faisant tout de même quelques écarts, sorti et gagna l'ascenseur. Après un petit moment les portes s'ouvrirent et il entra dans la cabine où se trouvait déjà un homme, plongé dans sa lecture. Il ne leva les yeux que quand les portes se refermèrent, se demandant visiblement pourquoi l'ascenseur s'était arrêté puis avisa Reno.

-Helloooo…, lui lança le gosse.

Il effleura le boutons de commande du bout de son EMR et la petite musique s'ascenseur qui se faisait entendre jusque là s'arrêta brusquement.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire…?

-Professeur… Hojo…, lu Reno sur la carte accrochée à la veste du scientifique. Hmmm… héhéhé…

La première idée qui vint à l'esprit du professeur fut que ce garçon avait l'air assez étrange pour valoir la peine d'être étudié un peu. La deuxième fut que ce garçon était dans un état d'ébriété assez avancé et qu'il serait peut-être plus facile ainsi de le conduire jusqu'à son labo et l'enfermer dans une quelconque cellule. La troisième fut que ce gosse possédait une arme et qu'il ne se laisserait peut-être pas faire si facilement…

Reno leva les yeux vers Hojo.

-J'ai envie de sexe…

Le scientifique ouvrit grand les yeux et eut un mouvement de recul.

-Tu es complètement bourré, oui…! marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Le rouquin lâcha sa bouteille pour défaire le bouton de pantalon du scientifique. Celui-ci tenta aussitôt de se dégager et d'attraper les poignets du garçon mais se figea en sentant le contact de l'EMR contre son entrejambe.

-Tu ne vas pas faire ça, n'est-ce pas…? murmura-t-il.

-Hum.

Le silence tomba sur l'ascenseur, rapidement troublé par le bruit d'une tirette éclair, puis un froissement de tissu. Hojo se massa les tempes du pouce et du majeur avant d'oser reporter son regard sur Reno.

-Active…

La chose en elle-même était loin d'être désagréable… C'était plutôt l'idée dérangeait le scientifique. Lui. Avec un gosse qu'il considérait déjà comme un spécimen…

-Bon sang quel délire… Comme si je n'avais que ça à faire…, gémit-il.

Le scientifique avait toujours pensé que les effets de la drogue et de l'alcool sur l'esprit pouvaient être hautement dévastateurs. Cette expérience en était la confirmation…

_Note pour plus tard : ne jamais tester la résistence à l'alcool et/ou à la drogue d'un spécimen sans qu'il soit enfermé seul dans une cage dont il ne puisse sortir._

-Quel âge as-tu ? demanda Hojo en se rhabillant un peu de temps après cela.

Reno s'essuya vaguement la bouche avant de répondre.

-…Onze ans. …Et toi, professeur ?

-…Le triple, répondit-il d'un ton désabusé teinté d'amertume.

_Note pour plus tard : renforcer les défenses de mon propre corps pour palier à ce genre de mésaventures._

Le scientifique attrapa la main du garçon et y nota quelque chose au stylo de la façon la plus lisible possible.

-Demain, à huit heures, dans mon labo. Ne t'avises pas d'oublier. Et je me _fiche_ de savoir si tu as autre chose à faire ! fulmina-t-il.

-Tu te fiches…? répéta Reno.

Il éclata brusquement de rire.

-En attendant ouvre cette porte et va cuver…, ordonna l'homme comme si de rien n'était.

Visiblement le gosse ne semblait pas décidé à s'arrêter de rire. Le scientifique croisa les bras en soupirant, attendit encore un peu, se mit à taper du pied pour marquer son exaspération…

-Bon, dis-moi ce qu'il y a de si drôle dans cette histoire que je puisse rire aussi ! siffla-t-il finalement.

-Ficher ! hahaha ! Vous savez c'que ça veut dire ?

-Ça a plusieurs sens..., commença Hojo.

-_Enfoncer par la pointe !_ s'esclaffa Reno.

Il forma un cercle avec le pouce et l'index et y fit passer l'index de son autre main.

-_Comme ça !_

Hojo eut la soudainement envie de se fracasser la tête contre le mur.

-Si tu veux ! mais maintenant ouvre cette porte, bon sang ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de passer toute la nuit là-dedans !

_Et je n'ai pas non plus l'intention qu'on me trouve en compagnie d'un spécimen de ce genre, complètement ivre et courant à moitié à poil dans les couloirs pour agresser sexuellement les honnêtes gens… _

-Casser c'est plus facile que réparer…

-Ne me dis pas…

-…Je ne sais pas l'ouvrir.

-Oh non…

Le scientifique soupira et se résigna à sortir son PHS pour tenter d'appeler quelqu'un capable de quoi que ce soit pour arranger la situation. Reeve, Scarlet, Rufus, n'importe qui sauf Heidegger – car ledit scientifique n'avait pas l'intention de périr dans une quelconque explosion dûe aux méthode douteuse du directeur du département de maintien de la paix – mais visiblement, tous avaient pris grand soin d'éteindre leurs portables avant d'aller se coucher…

Finalement, Hojo passa la nuit dans l'ascenseur avec un Reno hystérique qui se mit à chanter des chansons salaces depuis une heure du matin jusqu'à cinq heures du matin – là il enchaîna sur des chansons à boire jusqu'à six heures du matin environs, puis sur Frère Jacques en boucle jusqu'à sept heures où il s'arrêta de chanter pour assaillir le scientifique de questions indiscrètes car il avait la voix trop cassée pour chanter encore (malgré une tentative de reprise bien tentée « _Il s'appellait Sephy-yyy, il avait les cheveux blancs, il était mon idôleuh, et moi j'avais onze an-aaans…_ »).

Tseng et Sephiroth finirent par se calmer dans leurs ébats et s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, trop fatigués pour penser à Reno.

Cloud et Zack passèrent une soirée abominable dans un bar quelconque de Midgar, soirée durant laquelle Cloud ruina sans même le faire exprès toutes les tentatives de drague de Zack, faisant fuir les filles avec un certain brio et détruisant le moral de Zack à petit feu, ce dernier continuant à prier Shiva, et puis même Odin, Ifrit, Ramuh, Alexandre… et tous les dieux qu'il connaissait, allant jusqu'à prier les chocobos et les Mog que Reno appelle pour dire qu'il les rejoindrait, chose qui, comme vous vous en doutez, n'arriva pas.

**NdVixen :** hé hé hé… j'attend les flames avec impatience défi pervers relevé ! couple à trois, pédophilie, un des pires pairings de tout FF7… j'aurais vraiment voulu caser du yuri mais ça ne collait pas sur le plan scénaristique (quoi il n'y a pas de scénario ? quand vous êtes face à une fic de Vixen Rouge dites vous bien qu'il y a toujours un minimum de scénario, même dans un PWP ! « pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué ? » est une de mes devises !). J'attend les reviews ! XD

(note spéciale pour Dolly : héhéhé ! j'ai osé ! je l'ai postée ! X3)

EDIT : HEY ! Si vous croyez que je sais pas que vous avez lu ? 51 hits et 4 reviews seulement ? ASSUMEZ VOS LECTURES ! je suis un sale batard pervers et je l'assume moi au moins ! vous êtes pas obligés de dire que vous vous êtes branlé en lisant ça mais prenez au moins le temps de reviewer ! ceci n'est qu'un délire, que ça vous ai plu, que vous ayez été choqué... DITES-LE AU MOINS !


End file.
